Interview With A Bearpire
by u2shay
Summary: Why do the Cullens snap the necks of their prey? In 1946 in Jonesville, Arkansas, Emmett created a little snafu who became known as the Fouke Monster. This is a fluffy little interview with her! A That Girl outtake. Adult Content/Language Non-Canon Fluff


****Please Read** This is a special outtake from Chapter 37 of my story THAT GIRL. If you haven't read Chapter 37--A Bear of a Vamp, you will need to read the short story in italics first, so you are up to speed. If you have...just skip it! Thanks!**

* * *

**Emmett's Folly**

**~~~Bella's POV~~~**

_I was reclining against Edward on the couch holding Renesmee as she slept against my chest. I had her little hand pressed against my face. She was dreaming of catching snowflakes while her father held her in his arms. Edward smiled against my neck as he followed her thoughts, sharing the experience with me._

_"You know, you never did tell me the story of why we break the necks of our prey."_

_I heard gleeful giggling from the other room and Alice skipped in pulling Jazz behind her. He had a huge smile on his face. I was finally getting more comfortable around him. In no time at all, all of the Cullens had congregated around us, their faces full of anticipation._

_"Tell me, Bella. Have you ever heard of a Sasquatch?"_

_"Uh, Bigfoot, right?" I glanced up at Edward, confused._

_"Yeah. Well, anyway, we were living in Arkansas out in the middle of nowhere, taking a break from civilization while Emmett cooled down from his newborn stage. Jazz and Alice had just joined us at the time—that is when it happened—"_

_Emmett interrupted, "I think you need to clarify, Edward. That is _why_ it happened."_

_Edward shrugged. "Anyway, we were near the house hunting. Emmett had just bagged a fierce old black bear. She was cranky as hell, it being early spring and all. Emmett was having a grand old time, wrestling with her—"_

_"Showing off his strength," Rosalie interjected with a grin and a wink for her mate._

_Edward sniffed, "She wasn't that big!"_

_Em growled, "She was huge!"_

_Edward rolled his eyes. "Down right scrawny, if you ask me. She had just woken up after hibernating all winter, after all. She was practically starving."_

_Emmett was sitting on the floor in front of Rosalie, his massive arms folded across his chest. He was glowering at Edward. He glanced at me, grinned, and mouthed the word 'massive', throwing his hands out. He winked._

_I smirked humorously. This reminded me of Billy and Charlie trading fishing stories back and forth. That two pound bass always grew in size to become a ten pound monster that nearly broke my dad's favorite fishing pole in half—to hear him tell it._

_"Jazz and I had traveled the U.S. looking for the Cullens, following my visions. We finally tracked them to Arkansas," Alice added in her chirpy little voice._

_"You should have seen Carlisle's face when he got a load of Jasper there," Rosalie snickered._

_"Well, he _is_ pretty impressive," Alice retorted, squeezing Jasper's knee._

_"Alice just marched in like she owned the place. Calling everyone by name, wanting to know what room she could move into." Carlisle just shook his head._

_"Carlisle sent me to find Edward and Emmett," Esme joined in quietly._

_"So, Esme shows up in a panic, demanding that we come home right away. Emmett dropped the bear and we all ran for home," Edward continued._

_"When we got there, Alice had Jazz here, carryin' all of Edward's stuff down to the garage." Em was chuckling evilly. He reached out and high-fived Alice._

_She grinned and shrugged. "Well, his room had the best view…"_

_"Anyway, Jazz and Alice decided to join the family and try living the vegetarian life. That is when we started to hear reports of strange happenings in the area." Edward said._

_Everybody laughed._

_"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Emmett said, defensively._

_"What kind of strange happenings?" I asked._

_"People were seeing a bigfoot like creature stalking the local community over in Jonesville," Carlisle answered._

_"And we were finding mutilated animal corpses in the woods—they smelled like vampire, but not," Edward murmured. "It took us some time to figure it out."_

_"We thought that we had a crazed newborn on our hands for a while," Carlisle added, his face animated with amusement._

_"Are you telling me that Em turned a bear?" I asked incredulously._

_Everyone chuckled._

_"Papa Emmett," Rosalie said grinning wickedly._

_I snickered loudly. "Hot damn, Emmett. I didn't know you had it in you!"_

_Emmett turned away shaking his head sadly. "You are a cruel creature, Bella Cullen."_

_"We hunted that bear for two years. The freak here"—Edward jerked his thumb in the direction of Alice and smile indulgently—"couldn't follow it through her visions because it didn't think like us." Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward._

_"That bear was smart," Esme said, her voice a little awed._

_"Sneaky." Carlisle shook his head in exasperation._

_"Strong!" Jasper added._

_"Purdiest bear I ever saw!" Emmett joined, with the most authentic southern accent I think I had ever heard. He sniffed and pretended to wipe away a tear._

_"She left her mark on you, didn't she, Emmett?" Jazz said, his leonine face full of humor. "It's a shame really. A girl should treat her father better than that!"_

_Everyone around me cracked up, loud laughter filling the room._

_"C'mon you guys, Bella does not need to know about that!" Emmett sounded embarrassed._

_"Okay. What am I missing?"_

_Rosalie's gaze caught mine. Her dark eyes were twinkling. "Well, Bella, the bear—we named her Betsy—she bit Emmett here on the ass! Now, he has a perfect double crescent to go with his full moon!"_

_Of course, vampire venom was the only thing that left a scar…_

_"Emmett couldn't sit down for a week!" Edward added, chortling._

_"That bear had a huge jaw span!" Emmett retorted defensively._

_"Rosalie wanted to keep it as pet!" Alice added. "She said it had good taste!"_

_I collapsed with laughter, turning my head into Edward's neck._

_"That's it!" Emmett leaped to his feet. "Who wants to play football? I think I need to tackle something!"_

* * *

******Now On to Betsy's Side of Events*****

* * *

**Interview with a Bearpire**

**~~~Author's POV~~~**

I shifted in my chair nervously and glanced at the drooling, feral creature in front of me. She was sitting on a wide, brown, naugahyde loveseat out of the 1970's. _Hey—it's vintage, not crap! So, shut it! I don't want to hear any complaints about my lack of hospitality!_

_It's not like I was going to invite her to sit on my nice furniture!! She's a bear! Well, no, she's not… She was a black bear, at one point, but that was before Emmett accidentally turned her into a vampire…well, that wasn't quite right, either…but…I mean…Hell, you get the picture, right?_

As I sat there, I wondered just what it was I wanted to ask the urban legend in front of me. There had been many facts about her on the Internet. She was, indeed, the Jonesville Monster…also known as the Fouke Monster, inspiration for the movie _The Legend of Boggy Creek_ and its various sequels—the curious terror of Southwest Arkansas. It…she…first appeared on the scene in 1946 in Jonesville. I assume that is when Emmett turned her.

It was reported that she was tall, covered in dark fur, bear-like in appearance and had gleaming red eyes. Check…the eyewitness accounts appeared correct to me.

Betsy—as Rosalie had affectionately named her_—_had her long, black, fur covered legs crossed demurely and her hands were folded in her lap. I think she was trying to set me at ease. It wasn't working. She was no vegetarian…I was certain of it!

I eyed her dripping, venom-covered canine teeth again. She still looked very much like a bear, but there was a startling intelligence in her gleaming, red eyes that I couldn't deny. I have to admit that she _was_ the prettiest bear that I had ever seen. Emmett was right about that!

Her dark fur was luxurious and gleaming in the muted light. It appeared to be a little longer than the fur you would see on a typical black bear. The characteristically ponderous body of a bear had changed with her transformation, making her trimmer, more svelte and almost humanoid in appearance. It shouldn't have surprised me. A bear's skeleton was very similar to a human's, with the exception of the hands, feet, clavicles, and skull.

I crossed and uncrossed my legs, before running my sweating palms across my jean covered thighs. I sighed. I hadn't had a chance to read through the questions yet. I really hoped that there wasn't anything in there that was going to tick her off! Quite honestly, I hadn't considered how I was putting my life into my reader's hands until this moment…

Now that I was sitting here…staring down the beast, if you will…it was too late to reconsider!

I licked my lips and tried to tamp down the nervous flutters in my belly. _Please God, let me get out of this garage alive…_

"Soooo, Betsy…" I stuttered to a stop. Betsy had opened her mouth and stretched her bearpire lips into what I hoped was a welcoming smile. A little strand of venom ran from the corner of her mouth. She wiped it away. I shuddered a little. On second thought, maybe she _was_ thirsty and I was Throat du Jour on Ms. Wild Kingdom's vampiric menu.

"Yes…um… Well, what would you like me to call you?" she asked in a throaty purr.

My mouth fell open in shock! OMG! That had to be the sexiest voice I had ever heard! _Move over Edward Cullen! You have just totally been owned by a bear—sort of._

"Uh, you can call me, Shay," I said, feeling a little disconcerted.

I grimaced a little as that terrifying grin stretched wide under her gleaming snout again. "Alright, Shay..."

I shuffled the papers in my hand. "Did you have a nice trip up north?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Pleasant enough…the scenery is lovely."

I smiled. "So, you speak English…"

She growled a bit and rolled her fiery, crimson eyes. I shrank back in my seat. "Duh! Captain Obvious!" _Apparently, it wasn't only werewolves that could be smart asses!_

I ran my hand through my hair, tugging on it slightly. "I guess what I mean is… Well, I was wondering if you spoke any other languages?"

She sniffed. "Well, of course!"

"And what languages are those?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, let's see. I can speak bear, of course." She rolled her eyes again and began to speak, using her paws in an expressive, creepily human-like manner. "I swear they are such a bunch of lumbering drama queens! They are always bitching about who marked what tree last and pissing upstream—like that practical joke hasn't been done at least a million times—and then there is all the bragging about who's got the biggest—"

"Okay! I think that's—" _Jeez, I was trying to keep this teen rated!_

"Shay?"

"Yes," I said, flushing bright red, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do in front of a feral vampire bear!

"Whatever did you think I was going to say?" Her eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"Well, you know…"

"Oh, do human men compare the size of their fish?"

I paused, mortified. "Uh, yeah…I guess." I glanced away shamefaced. "So, do you speak any other languages?"

Betsy nodded. "Yes, I speak several dialects of squirrel—dizzying little creatures! I speak rabbit, too. But, trust me, you don't want me to translate any of that for you… It's all, 'Give it too me, Mr. Bunny' this and 'Can't you go any faster,' that… Oh, I know deer, too—booooorrrrring! Then there is wolf." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"What?" I asked, leaning forward, fascinated in spite of myself.

"Well, they are just such a freakin' soap opera! You wouldn't think that so much drama could come from a pack of animals that made licking their balls the universal pastime of their species!"

I laughed. "Now Betsy, you know that I spoke to the Cullens about you…"

She growled and narrowed her eyes. My heart seized in my chest for a moment. _Shit! Don't piss off the bearpire, dumbass…don't piss off the bearpire!!_

"About that…"

I gulped loudly. "Yes, Betsy."

"Well, do you mind if I tell my side of the events in question?"

I nodded my head and motioned for her to continue.

"So, it was fine spring morning. The sun was just beginning to rise, filling the sky with streaks of orange and red. Its rays lit the forest and the newly unfurled leaves were dripping with dew. Ah, the air smelled…so pure!" Betsy breathed deep in remembrance. She wrinkled her nose. "What is that foul stench?"

I glanced around the old man cave, noticing the empty beer bottles lying around. "Beer. My husband likes to come out here and drink a bit…tinker around…you know, that sort of thing..."

"Ah…nasty stuff!" She shrugged and continued her story. "Anyway, there I was in the forest, totally minding my business and scrounging around looking for some roots to eat. I was pretty hungry, just waking up from hibernation and all."

"Yeah, Edward mentioned that. He said that you were pretty scrawny."

Her wild gaze snapped up, capturing mine. "Edward said that!" she screeched. "Oh, I am so breaking his mopey, brooding, teenage ass if I ever see him again!"

"Okay, back to your story…" I said, trying to distract her.

"Sure, where was I? Oh yeah, I had just woke up from hibernation…and that can make you cranky—let me tell you—when…BAM!" Betsy slapped her massive paws together with a loud crack.

I jumped, spilling the grapefruit juice I was sipping.

"This massive flash of white leaped out of the forest and tackled me to the ground. So, of course, I wasn't going to take that lying down. I jumped up and lunged at him!" Betsy rose from the couch and began to act out her motions as she spoke. She was snarling, growling, and snapping her teeth. It was all I could do not to run screaming in terror.

She rounded the couch and approached our pool table. "I almost had him, my teeth were just inches from his throat. Then he picked me up and threw me." Betsy turned and flipped through the air and landed on the ground with loud thud. I hoped that she didn't damage anything with her enthusiastic playacting. If she broke the pool table, I would never hear the end of it!

"I did manage to bite his arm, but it broke one of my teeth." She pulled down the skin on the right side of her jaw and showed me a molar that was cracked and broken proudly. "Emmett wore me out, toying with me, teasing me, until all I could see was red. Just when he had finally ripped a chunk out of me with his teeth, another bloodsucker came running up and demanded that they leave. He dropped me like a piece of dirt. Can you believe that? After all the fun we had!"

"You weren't upset?"

"Psh! Hell no! If you see Emmett any time soon, you tell him I want a rematch!"

"You've had a couple of different run-ins with the Cullens, right?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I have to ask, Betsy. Why did you bite Emmett on the ass?"

A low, growling laugh rumbled in her throat. "Well, I have to _ask_ you, Shay…Have you ever seen Emmett's ass?"

I flushed scarlet. For some reason, I felt like an outed 107 year old virgin. "Well…uh…" I leaned forward and lowered my voice. I didn't want my husband or kids to hear. "Does my imagination count?"

Betsy snorted and rolled her eyes again. "Girl, let me tell you…that's one fine piece of man candy. I knew I had to have a piece of that!"

"OooooKaaaaay!" It was time to move on to another topic! I looked down at the papers in my hand. "As you know, my reviewers have some questions…"

"Go for it!"

"Well, let's see…Ah, here we are! "You know, Betsy, TDTwifan and Bells. Just Bells. were wondering what you eat." _Please don't say humans!_

"Oh, you know…animals. Deer, cows, horses, sheep, goats, bobcats, boars, coyotes…people."

_Whew, animals! I was worried there for a minute! Wait a minute…did she just say people?_

"Are you afraid, Shay?" she asked, sniffing the air delicately.

_Of course, I was afraid!_ "So, when you broke into those houses back in Fouke, you were thirsty?"

Betsy shook her head. "Hell no! I only drink hunters, hikers, and campers—you know, the scum of the forest! Oh! I forgot, I like researchers too—you know those 'bag 'em and tag 'em' bastards…they taste delicious! I broke into those houses looking for swag for my swank cave! I like to keep things looking nice and it's not like I can go down to the local furniture store and buy something! And the Cullens sure didn't chip in and share any of their creature comforts with me. The pricks!"

"Okay, I'm guessing that you don't like people who encroach on your habitat. But what about those people who go into the woods to party?"

"Oh, you mean those guys come out and go muddin' in their four-wheel drives, crank _Sweet_ _Home Alabama_ up on the radio, and drink Jack Daniels until they pass out?"

"Yeah," I said, thinking of some of my more colorful relatives.

"No, I never attack them!"

"Why?"

"Oh, you know…they're amusing!"

I smiled...she had a point...they _were_ amusing!

"Uh, what about bears? Do you feast on them?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Bears? Are you serious?"

I nodded, wordlessly.

"Nah! I don't eat bears."

"Why?"

Betsy shrugged. "I don't want to be a monster. Cannibalism is so barbaric, don't you think?"

I sputtered and choked. _She didn't want to be a monster? A cannibal? But…but…that was ridiculous!_

"But that's not to say that bears aren't a serious temptation for me. I have slipped before. They taste so much better than anything else out there! At first, I didn't want to risk killing a sibling or one of my kids or something. Though, I have to admit, I wouldn't have minded taking down an old boyfriend or three. It was always sex, sex, sex…and when you finally give it up—what happens? That's right, they leave. My guys never stuck around once the cubs were on the way and they were always cheating on me with some skank ho! Losers and players…all of them! I know it's not a nice was to talk about your kids' dad that way, but I am smokin'. How could they leave this?" She hopped up from the couch and ran her hand down her side. "I mean, look at me!"

I glance at her and nodded wordlessly.

"Okay, moving on. Gikkas wants to know… Is there any where else that you wanted to bite Emmett?"

Betsy's bear-brow lifted slightly. "That's a loaded question!"

"Well, Betsy…I have to say that I am curious as well."

"The truth of the matter is that I was lucky to get a piece of that juicy man-rump! Between you and me, I think Rosalie knew that I was after her man. I'd take a roll in the forest with Emmett Cullen anytime!"

I nodded. "Which leads me to Gikkas' other question. Did you love your sire?"

Betsy shrugged. "Love? Nah…though, I might have had a bit of a bear-crush, if you know what I mean. I dig a creature that knows how to tussle! And his growling was just to die for!"

I agreed with her quickly. I really didn't want to get into the dynamics of a bear-crush!

I started to move on, when I noticed one more question from Gikkas. "Oh, one more thing… Did you ever want to use Em as a scratching post?"

Betsy laughed. "No. But I did meet a mountain lion once who wanted to sink her claws into Edward Cullen. She said that he sure knew how to make a kitty purrrrrrr!"

I bit my lip, trying to suppress a chuckle. I wasn't touching that one with a ten foot pole! It was time for another question. "Icefang7 wanted to know if you've met any others like you."

"Hmmm…." Betsy began to fiddle with her paws. "I met a polar bearpire up in Alaska once…"

"Really? Male or Female?"

"Male."

"So did you…you know, make a new friend?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively.

Betsy shrugged. "Oh, he was cute, I suppose…but I'm not into white boars!"

I frowned. "Boars?" My head was filled with pictures of pigs.

"Yeah, a boar is a male bear."

"So why don't you like white boars? Are you prejudiced?"

"No! It wasn't his color, really. It was just that he sparkled in the sunlight way too much for my taste!"

"He sparkled?"

"Uh huh. Polar bears have clear fur, you know…it's freaky!"

"I see…so do you sparkle, Betsy?"

She sneered at me…I guess. "Well, my muzzle does," she mumbled. I have to say that Betsy looked embarrassed.

"Only on your muzzle?"

She didn't reply.

"Betsy?"

"My paws."

"Anywhere else?"

She squirmed in her seat a bit. "Okay…my ass sparkles too!" she said grudgingly. "Would you like me to show it too you?"

I shook my head, my eyes wide at her threatening tone. "Uh, no. Thanks!"

"If you tell anyone…" she growled. "It took me years to get the coyotes to quit calling me Sparkle Tush! And all because I was still running on all fours at the time!"

"Oh, I won't tell anyone," I lied. _I sure as hell hoped that there wasn't Internet access in or around her woods. Betsy knew where I lived, after all. _

So, if any of you dear readers are out there thinking about posting random signs in the Arkansas woods that state, '_Betsy's Ass Sparkles_' or inciting those wily coyotes into taunting the bearpire again or some such nonsense…just know that you are holding my life in your hands!

"I see! So you haven't met any bearpires that are more to your liking?"

She shook her head sadly. "Nope!"

"Well, that leads me to my next question. TDT was wondering if you were lonely."

"Sure, I'm lonely sometimes. It would be nice to have a boar around…especially in the winter when everyone is hibernating—except for the deer. And honestly, I would rather talk to my cave than a deer! Still, I make due."

"You make due?"

"Um, yeah, I take companionship where I can find it."

My eyes popped wide. "With what?"

"Bears…duh!"

"But that would make you a….a…succu-bear…I mean…bus…uh…succubus!"

Betsy grinned, flashing her horrific teeth at me. I drew back, my self-preservation instincts kicking into overdrive. "Yeah, I got the idea from those vamps up in Alaska!"

I nodded as the light bulb went off. "Oh, the Denali Coven."

"Is that who they were?"

"Um…yeah. So you haven't made any companions? Pattsylove and Bells. Just Bells. were wondering about that."

Betsy tilted her enormous head and glanced at me humorously. "I didn't say that…"

"So, you have? Well, Bells just through that maybe you were a messy eater and lacked the self-control to accomplish such a thing…"

She growled, her eyes narrowing menacingly.

_Thanks Bells! Thanks a lot! What are you trying to do—get me killed with suppositions like that? _

I held up my hands in a placating manner. "I'm sorry Betsy…it's just that we don't know that much about you and we're curious…"

"Well, I'm curious about something, too."

"Okay, Betsy."

"Aren't you interested in why I am still here even though the Cullens think I'm dead?"

"Now that you mention it, Betsy, yes…yes, I am. So, how did you fool the Cullens?"

"Carlisle said that I was sneaky, right?"

I nodded.

There was a satisfied rumble coming from her throat. "Oh, it's simple. I created a decoy. They did indeed kill a bearpire, but it wasn't me."

"Well then, Betsy, who was it?"

She snickered. "It was one of those skank hoes that stole my bear!"

I held out my fist for a bump. "Nice!"

Her paw smacked my fist lightly. "Damn Straight!"

"I have a few questions about some things I've read online, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I love media attention!"

"Well, the eyewitness reports say that your footprints are three toed. Why is that?"

She held up her foot proudly. "Oh, I lost those in a trap years back!"

I squirmed a bit. I was thinking that I probably shouldn't ask my next question.

"What is it, Shay?"

"Well, I have another question, but I don't want to offend you."

"Don't worry, you won't offend me."

Somehow, I got the feeling she was lying, but I decided to take a chance. "Well, the reports say that you stink…" I cringed, waiting.

Betsy stood, outraged. Her hands were resting on her hips like a mother scolding her child. "Oh, for the love of all that's holy! I go traipsing through one fetid swamp and neglect bathing before I terrorize the locals and this is what I get—a half of century of stinky monster rumors!" She leaned down into my face and I almost peed my pants. "Do I stink to you?" she snarled.

I shook my head quickly, my eyes wide.

She turned her back on me with a frustrated growl. "You didn't even smell me!"

I sniffed the air tentatively. She smelled… I smiled. She smelled wonderful! "Betsy, you smell fantastic!"

"Of course I do!" She sat down and crossed her legs again.

"I would like to know about your transition into a bearpire."

Betsy waved her hand in a nonchalant way. "Oh, it didn't hurt a bit."

"Really?" I asked surprised and awed.

"Boy, Shay, you are gullible! Of course, it was painful! It hurt like a son of a bitch!"

I should have known! "So, what was it like to wake up as a bearpire?"

"Oh, that!"

"Yes…Lady Dragona was wondering how it felt to wake up as a bearpire, what you thought about your new thirst, and how you figured it all out?"

"I don't really like talking about that time in my life..." Betsy sounded reluctant.

"Inquiring minds want to know!" I said, pushing her a bit. I really wanted to hear about her first impressions as a vampire...bearpire.

"Okay, after the pain went away, I was laying there panting like a dog when I noticed how rich everything smelled, and the sounds… It's hard to explain. I had pretty good hearing anyway, but this was unlike anything I had ever experienced. There was the most delicious scent in the air…I just had to taste it!

"I jumped up and ran… Oh! I could run so fast! The deer and bobcats had nothing on me! Before I knew it, I was in this huge clearing and my poor throat was on fire! That was the first time I killed a bear," she said sadly.

"Um, was it anyone you knew?" I kind of felt bad for poor Betsy. She seemed really torn up about killing one of her kind.

"No, I'd seen her around from time to time, though. I have to admit…I destroyed quite of few bears in my first couple of months. It was then that I overheard the Cullen men discussing Jasper's aversion to drinking animals. I realized that they wanted to drink from humans in the same way that I wanted to drink from bears, but they denied their nature. I went back to my cave, thought about it, and decided that I could do the same thing. I shadowed the Cullens a lot that first year, learning how not to be the monster. And truly the other animals of the forest made it easy for me to slake my thirst on them, considering all the teasing about my sparkling problem and all!"

"So do you feel bad about the animals and people that you kill?"

Betsy shrugged. "I told you before, I only go after the scumbags…you know, like Edward did."

"Oh, so there are 'scumbag' animals?"

"Yeah, tons!"

"So, how do you know the difference, do you have some sort of extra gift…you know like Alice and Edward?"

"No…the forest is full of gossip. It's easy to find out who isn't treating their mate right, who's stealing and such."

"Icefang7 wanted to know how you like the new you?"

"I love the new me! There is the speed, the fantastic eyesight and hearing…and being the hottest looking critter in the woods is pretty spectacular too, in my opinion!"

"One more question before you go."

"Sure thing," she said.

"Pattsylove was wondering about something. What it is like to be a bearpire?"

Betsy smiled. "Awesome, of course! Do you have any idea how fun it is to roam the country, inspiring new Sasquatch rumors? I think that posing for fuzzy pictures and videos is my favorite pastime! Oh, that and scaring the shit out of rednecks!"

"It sounds like you get around quite a bit. Do you like traveling?"

"I adore it!"

"Uh, you know, you might want to avoid Northwestern Washington. There is a huge pack of shape shifters up there and they hate vampires."

She waved her paw at me in a flippant manner. "Oh, I know all about them! I was up there last year and one of them imprinted on me. I think his name was Jason or Jack or Jake…something like that." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was like, 'In your dreams, wolf-boy' and 'Talk to the paw' and all that! I swear he was such a creepy stalker! I thought I was going to have to eat him in order to get rid of him! I mean come on! He's a wolf…ewwww…ball breath and all that, you know! Not to mention the drama…like I need my life to be more complicated!"

"So are you planning on hanging around Arkansas for a while? It's been a couple of decades since someone has sighted you down there."

Betsy shook her head. "Nope! I'm headed down to Mexico next."

"Are you?"

"Yep…I plan to give old El Chupacabra a run for his goat sucking money--the mangy cur!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my fluffy little interview with Emmett's accidental "daughter" Betsy and for submitting your questions for her! It was a blast! Please Review!**

****El Chupacabra** is a hairless dog like creature who has a propensity for attacking live stock and draining its blood. Reports are common throughout Central and South America and in Puerto Rico.

****The Fouke Monster AKA The Jonesville Monster** is a Sasquatch-like creature that has been sighted in and around Southwestern Arkansas since 1946. Most sightings took place in the 1970's.

**PS: I don't own Twilight or its characters...but Betsy is MINE! :) No copyright infringement intended!**


End file.
